


Без контроля

by ktj



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по Заявке 2.8 со второго тура Кинк-феста:  J2, NC-17. Breath control (можно удушение руками, можно в воде), bloodplay, связывание. Все по обоюдному согласию. Хочется «сумасшедшинки» в тексте.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без контроля

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: не АU, bdsm, pwp, Джаред!топ

_Он нависает над извивающимся на сбитых простынях телом. Полумрак комнаты мешает видеть глаза партнера, но это не важно. Джаред и так знает каждую черточку родного лица, каждый миллиметр любимого тела. Знает, когда оно плавится от страсти, когда стоны срываются с искусанных в кровь губ. Ему не нужно смотреть, чтобы видеть… чтобы чувствовать ответное желание. Дженсена трясет от возбуждения, из горла вырываются просящие стоны, живот подрагивает от напряжения. Он разводит ноги в стороны, раскрываясь, приглашая, предлагая себя._  
 _Джаред резко входит в податливое тело, не заботясь о том, что может причинить боль – именно она им сейчас и нужна. Руки его любовника заведены за голову и связаны… От веревки завтра появятся синяки-напоминания, но это будет завтра… а сейчас тело под ним вскидывается, толкается бедрами навстречу, насаживается на горячий пульсирующий член. Они сплетаются, превращаясь в один слаженный механизм. Порывистый вдох, толчок на выдохе, движения все быстрее – они оба в нетерпении. Джаред утыкается лбом в ложбинку между плечом и шеей партнера, лижет солоноватую от пота кожу, слегка прикусывает там, где неистово пульсирует венка. Еще немного, ему надо еще совсем чуть-чуть…_  
 _Продолжая вбиваться в жаркое тело под ним, Джей тянется к прикроватной тумбочке и берет заранее приготовленный нож. Глаза Дженсена закрыты, он выгибается навстречу, желая быстрее получить разрядку, и вздрагивает от прикосновения холодной стали к собственной разгоряченной коже. Он замирает, удивленно вглядываясь в лицо любовника. По виску Джареда стекает капелька пота, зрачки расширены, отчего глаза кажутся совсем черными. Джей сильнее прижимает нож к шее Дженсена, но не режет – это лишь невысказанный вопрос. Дженсен неуверенно кивает и нервно сглатывает, когда на лице его партнера появляется широкая, немного сумасшедшая улыбка._  
 _Джаред аккуратно водит ножом по шее любовника, лаская, при этом не спускает с него глаз. Затем возобновляет медленные движения. Дженсена уже лихорадит от возбуждения, но он не подается навстречу толчкам, а лишь покорно принимает эти болезненно медленные вторжения. Лезвие приятно холодит кожу, и Дженсен не может сдержать стон. Он снова начинает толкаться, вжиматься в Джареда, пытаясь ускорить его движения. Тем временем Джей прижимает нож к ямочке между ключицами, осторожно царапает нежную кожу, ведя лезвие ниже. Он оставляет несколько неглубоких порезов на груди, над левым соском, над правым, и снова на шее – добавляя, словно художник, штрихи к начатому узору. Дженсен непроизвольно замирает, когда Джей подхватывает губами выступившие капельки крови и щекочет языком порезы..._  
 _Наконец, Джаред откладывает нож в сторону, склоняется к партнеру и делится с ним сладковато-медным вкусом его собственной крови. Продолжая целовать своего любовника, Джей наращивает темп. Он размашисто трахает партнера, заставляя того выгибаться и метаться на постели._  
 _– О, Боже, дааа… – Дженсен запрокидывает голову и, громко вскрикивая, изливается на грудь и живот._  
 _Белые капли смешиваются с красными, и Джаред слизывает это необычный коктейль из спермы и крови любовника. А затем, глубоко входя в тесное и горячее тело, кончает с гортанным стоном:_  
 _– Дженни…_

 

– Джей? – сонно зовет Женевьев. – Что-то случилось?  
Джаред просыпается, рывком садится на кровати, широко раскрытыми глазами пялится в пространство перед собой, судорожно хватает ртом воздух, словно боясь задохнуться. Голова кружится, все тело горит, а мокрая от пота футболка неприятно липнет к спине.  
– Жарко, – выдыхает он, успокаиваясь. – Схожу в душ, спи.  
Джаред поднимается и, прихватив с тумбочки телефон, выходит из спальни. Женевьев не спорит и ничего больше не спрашивает. В открытое окно грустно светит луна, шторы легонько покачиваются от весеннего ветерка. Она всхлипывает, откидывается на подушку и отворачивается к стене. Ее плечи мерно подрагивают, а с губ срывается тихое и отчаянное:  
– Ненавижу... 

 

Джаред заходит в ванную и включает воду. Он стягивает с себя оттопыренные стояком боксеры, прислоняется к стене и начинает яростно дрочить, представляя пухлые губы и сильные руки на своем члене. Обычно он старается не вспоминать, старается сдерживать себя, свои желания, но ночью все выходит из-под контроля. Воспоминания никуда не деваются – наоборот, все сильнее впитываются в подкорку, все чаще всплывают во снах. Джей понимает, что не сможет сам, он потерял контроль, ему нужно… ну просто необходимо…  
Одним нажатием он набирает нужный номер и, продолжая неистово двигать рукой по члену, слушает длинные гудки.  
Один… два… В ванной уже почти нечем дышать от пара. Джей задерживает дыхание.  
Три… Закусывает губу.  
Четыре… Грудь сдавливает, сердце бешено стучит в висках.  
Пять… Глубокий вдох.  
Щелчок и тихий голос на той стороне.  
– Да.  
Джаред бурно кончает, учащенно дыша в трубку.  
– Дженни… – он почти скулит и сползает на пол. Из прикрытых глаз текут слезы.  
Дженсен все понимает, он никогда не звонит первым, он ждет, и каждый раз произносит одни и те же слова:  
– Я здесь, Джей.

**** 

Джаред выскакивает из машины, еле сдерживая себя, чтобы не сорваться на бег. Плотно запахнув куртку и сильнее натянув капюшон, он пересекает парковку, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам. Он сжимает кулаки, больно впиваясь ногтями в кожу, чтобы отвлечься, чтобы успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце.  
Сегодня это какой-то захудавший мотель на окраине, очередной. Они никогда не встречаются в одном и том же месте. Они не боятся папарацци, просто не хотят рисковать. Никто из них не готов потерять то, что у них осталось: редкие встречи, разные города и вереницы мотелей, словно они все еще на съемках. Этого мало. Этого критически не хватает. Но Джей не готов потерять даже это. Второпях вытащив мобильник и едва не уронив его в придорожную лужу, Джаред перечитывает сообщение. Там лишь несколько цифр – номер комнаты, но губы растягиваются в теплую улыбку: его ждут.

 

Незапертая дверь распахивается одним быстрым движением, и Джаред сталкивается с Дженсеном на пороге. Несколько мгновений они не сводят друг с друга глаз, изучая каждую новую морщинку, исследуя каждую знакомую черточку лица. Джей ощущает порыв пересчитать веснушки, но в тусклом свете ночника их почти не видно. Да и не время для этого сейчас. На Дженсене из одежды только джинсы, и Джаред улыбается. Он был прав: его ждали с таким же нетерпением, как и всегда.  
Секунды тянутся, будто в замедленной съемке: слишком долго, слишком много…  
Джей делает шаг навстречу, хватает в медвежьи объятия своего партнера. Руки безостановочно шарят по обнаженному торсу, согревая, лаская. Губы жадно впиваются в приоткрытый рот, не только втягивая податливую плоть, но вбирая и отрывистые стоны. Ещё шаг – и любовники упираются в кровать, продолжая ласкать друг друга носами, губами, руками... В стремлении поскорей добраться до желанного тела, Дженсен сильно дергает майку Джея, пытается снять ее прямо через куртку, словно не замечая препятствия. Джаред хрипло рычит и толкает Дженсена на кровать, наваливается сверху, умудряясь за считанные мгновения содрать с себя опостылевшую ветровку. Дженсен ёрзает, толкается в него бёдрами, хватает, за что придется, и тянет к себе, ближе.  
– Я сам, – и Дженсен послушно замирает, продолжая неконтролируемо цепляться за плечи партнера.  
– Я сказал – САМ! – прикрикивает Джей, вытягивая ремень из собственных брюк.  
Дженсена грубо переворачивают на живот и добытым поясом связывают руки за спиной. Эклз стонет от боли в неудобно вывернутых мышцах, она словно отрезвляет, и теперь Дженс уже может думать о чем-то еще, кроме своей жажды. Снова рывок – и он уже на ногах прижимается к груди Джареда спиной. Падалеки целует его в шею, одновременно справляясь с его брюками. Переступая через штанины собственных джинсов, Дженсен хихикает:  
– Не дыши мне в спину – щекотно же!  
Джаред его слова благополучно игнорирует, и Дженс продолжает играть свою любимую роль «Вредная сучка Джареда»:  
– Как на счет душа? Джей, остынь, мы же никуда не спешим…  
Джаред, кажется, способен только рычать – все связные слова остались за дверью их номера. И он категорически не согласен: он и так ждал слишком долго. Но вот «остыть» – хорошая идея.  
Не разжимая объятий и не прекращая целовать шею любовника, Паделаки легкими толчками направляет Дженсена к ванной комнате. За дверью более яркий свет режет глаза. Ванная огромна, по меркам этого мотеля так точно. И вся – розовая! Полочки, аккуратные стопки полотенец, зеркало над раковиной, как и сама раковина. Джаред от удивления разжимает хватку.  
– Что не так? – взволнованно оборачивается Дженсен.  
– О Господи, розовое!  
– Это… – Эклз заминается и опускает голову, – номердляновобрачных, – быстро объясняет он и краснеет до кончиков ушей.  
– Новобрачных? Серьезно? – фыркает Джаред.  
– А что прикажешь делать? Только в этом номере подходящая по размеру кровать… и тут джакузи есть, – заминается Эклз, снова опуская голову и прижимаясь к груди партнера.  
– Да, я вижу, и она тоже розовая, бляяя, – уже не сдерживаясь, хохочет Джаред.  
Дженсен обижено дергается, отстраняясь, но Джаред пресекает его попытку к бегству, крепко прижимая к себе. Он тянет за подбородок, вынуждая Дженсена поднять голову.  
– Все нормально, просто… неожиданно, наверно. Но джакузи – это именно то, что нам нужно. Ты молодец, – говорит Джаред, заполняя паузы поцелуями – щеки, губы, скулы, прикрытые глаза, нос, каждая родная веснушка. Он ласково гладит кончиками пальцев шею, касается языком уже едва заметных порезов на груди, массирует напряженные плечи, пытаясь успокоить, настроить «на свою волну», заставить Дженсена чувствовать свое желание.  
Падалеки включает кран, и пока наполняется ванная, стягивает свою футболку, небрежно бросая ее на пол. Джинсы он расстегивает так медленно, что Дженсен нетерпеливо двигает бедрами, понукая поторопиться.  
Джаред нежно проводит по плечам Дженсена к лопаткам, спускаясь к пояснице, бокам, и, поддев резинку трусов, неспешно стаскивает их вниз, опускаясь на колени перед любовником. Член Дженсена влажно шлепает по животу уже в полной боевой готовности. Джаред слизывает с него соленую каплю и ласково обводит языком пупок, спускается ниже к гладко выбритому лобку. Нежная кожа слегка краснеет под жадным ртом Джея, когда тот целует и засасывает ее. Дженсен знает, что партнер любит его гладкость там, и он подготовился перед встречей…  
Он громко втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, когда Джаред глубоко вбирает его в себя и начинает быстро двигаться, скользя по стволу и плотно сжимая губы, крепко, но нежно придерживая любовника за бедра. Дженсен с силой подается вперед, откидывает голову и задыхается стонами. Он никогда не сдерживается, ведь Джей просто обожает эти звуки – лучшую симфонию их страсти.  
Джаред не доводит любовника до разрядки – он задумал кое-что другое. С громким шлепком он выпускает его член изо рта, напоследок ласково лизнув головку. Они залазят в уже заполнившуюся водой джакузи. Дженсен садится на ступеньку, а Джаред опускается на колени между его ног. У обоих нет больше сил на прелюдию, ждать дольше просто невыносимо, поэтому Джей привстает и одним резким движением входит в подготовленное тело партнера до конца. Дженсен едва не хватает ртом воду, но Джаред успевает поддержать его. Упираясь руками в дно ванной, Дженсен подается навстречу. Вода касается мочек ушей, а иногда накатывает волнами выше. Движения его ограничены, руки связаны, а бедра находятся в крепчайшем падалечьем захвате. Вода поглощает звуки, не позволяя насладиться хриплыми стонами любовника, в таком положении Дженсен может только смотреть.  
– Смотри, смотри на меня, Джей, – просит Дженсен, когда замечает, что его любовник прикрывает веки. Джаред распахивает трепещущие ресницы и обеспокоено глядит на Дженса, но потом наклоняется к нему, целует и ласково улыбается. Он может смотреть на Джея бесконечно. И он неотрывно смотрит в столь дорогие ему орехово-зеленые глаза, скользит взглядом по гладким щекам, знакомым родинкам, пухлым губам и мокрым кончикам взъерошенных волос.  
От такого напряженного визуального контакта страсть возрастает невероятно, желание бьет наотмашь, и Джаред, не сдерживая себя, яростно вдалбливается в горячую тесноту, обнимающую его член. Он обхватывает ладонями плечи Дженсена и вжимает, насаживает любовника на себя. Пальцы больно впиваются в тело, оставляя отметины от ногтей. Толчки ускоряются, движения становятся более короткими и жесткими. Он почти на пике. Почти.  
Джаред давит на плечи Дженсена сильнее, утягивая его под воду, заставляя погрузиться до самой макушки. Очутившись полностью под водой, Дженсен не зажмуривается, хоть глазам больно. Он хочет видеть Джея, чувствовать его страсть и любовь. Эклз вскидывается навстречу вбивающемуся в него члену, воздух крупными пузырьками вырывается изо рта, несмотря на отчаянные усилия задержать кислород подольше в легких. Шевельнуться, чуть-чуть подняться, чтобы сделать хотя бы маленький вдох, нет возможности – Джаред крепко удерживает его под водой. Грудную клетку начинает стискивать спазмом. Ужас неотступно пробирается в Дженсена, заставляя его непрерывно двигаться и неистово дергаться.  
Джаред ласкает готовый взорваться член Дженсена и продолжает толчки, не отводя взгляда от лица любовника. Дженсену кажется, что его касаются тысячи рук со всех сторон, сводя с ума, что каждая клеточка его тела испытывает оргазм самостоятельно. Он бурно кончает, выгибаясь дугой, пульсируя внутри, сжимая в себе Джареда, утягивая в оргазм и его.  
Такого удовольствия Дженсен еще не испытывал никогда, а стоило лишь на несколько секунд потерять полный контроль над собственным телом, отпустить себя, позволив лишь чувствовать и ощущать. Это высшая степень доверия, и Джей единственный, кто ее достоин. У Дженсена звенит в ушах от счастья, темнеет в глазах, и вместе с последними вязкими каплями спермы его покидает сознание.

 

– Дженс! Дженсен… – прижимая к себе безвольное тело, шепчет Джаред.  
Он обхватывает своими большими ладонями его голову и целует, целует все: закрытые веки, приоткрытые пухлые губы, каждую веснушку на бледных щеках…  
– Дженни… – почти всхлипывает Джаред и неуверенно улыбается, когда любовник, наконец, открывает глаза.  
Дженсен ласково смотрит на мокрое от слез родное лицо, а затем нежно касается соленых губ:  
– Я здесь, Джей… Я с тобой.


End file.
